


Want to belong

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 17 - collaringInspired by Baekhyunin kitty earsandthis.





	Want to belong

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Please poke me with big mistakes.  
> Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)  
> I am only day behind lol, or maybe too.

Baekhyun's never worn a collar. Chanyeol is absolutely sure he doesn't own one, and to this day he thought he didn't want one either. He is a free spirit. It's the first thing Chanyeol thought about him, even before his cute fluffy ears appeared when he had taken off his beanie. 

Baekhyun was aloof and uncaring for attachment. He was always off to somewhere or hiding somewhere, as Chanyeol later discovered. He liked being touched, but only sometimes. At those times he would even ask, butting his head against people he was close to because he didn't hide that side of him at all. But Chanyeol thought the last thing Baekhyun wanted was to be attached to someone for a longer time, let alone forever. It just wasn’t what he seemed to be. 

Chanyeol used to think he didn’t have a chance with him for years in college. He’s always been more focused on attachment and wanted relationships. He didn’t know how to just date around. He's resolved on burying his crush on Baekhyun and on not ever being closer to him than a good friend, not even wanting to be more, if it was only to be something fleeting. 

It turned out though, when they finally graduated, that Chanyeol was wrong. The first time they met after they started working, after not having seen each other for a longer time than ever since they'd met, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into the darkest corner of a café, rubbed his nose and forehead on Chanyeol's shoulder and chest and then just slumped there. He said, ears flattened against his head, as if ready to bolt, that Chanyeol should know this all just means Chanyeol’s his. Chanyeol slowly raised his hand to pet Baekhyun’s hair and that was it. 

Honestly Chanyeol was, still is, more than happy to be Baekhyun’s. They moved in together when Chanyeol’s roommate kicked him out after finding a girlfriend, and it’s been working. Chanyeol thought he’s learned the rest of Baekhyun’s secrets by now, including all the ways to pet him and to not. Baekhyun could still walk around him sometimes, like he wasn’t even there, but they both know it’s just his need for space, and that it doesn't mean Baekhyun doesn’t love Chanyeol as much as Chanyeol does love Baekhyun. 

Still, while Baekhyun calls Chanyeol his any time he wants, Chanyeol doesn’t do the same. He doesn’t want to imply, not for a moment, things that for a hybrid, a cat too, might still be connected to being viewed as property more than a being with free will. Collar was something Chanyeol’s never even considered. He personally doesn’t need to show anyone what Baekhyun is to him, in any way. It’s enough that Chanyeol knows. 

Now he watches as Baekhyun stares at the thick leather on Sehun’s neck while they have dinner with Sehun and Junmyeon. Sehun’s been chattering about the collar and how soft it feels yet how pretty and shiny it is since they got into the restaurant. Junmyeon’s been discreetly petting his thigh this entire time. Baekhyun doesn’t gush with Sehun, mostly just to tease him, but the look in his eyes is far from put off. When they get home, he rubs himself all over Chanyeol, acting on instinct more than he has in months. Chanyeol chuckles, tells him, over and over again that he’s here, he is Baekhyun’s, as they tangle in sheets together. The next day he’s almost forgotten what brought it on. Baekhyun says nothing about it, anyway. 

Two weeks later finds them in a sex shop of all places because Jongdae is kind of evil and has given them a gift certificate to one in celebration of their three years anniversary. Baekhyun’s chuckled and scheduled the time for the visit into both of their calendars before Chanyeol could breathe through it. Now they walk through rows of toys; vibrators, gags, butt plugs, things Chanyeol doesn’t even have names for. Baekhyun only really stops when they get to the bondage section, pointing at handcuffs with padded insides. Then his eyes wander elsewhere while Chanyeol contemplates who’d be getting cuffed to the bed. He thinks he’d be okay with it being him, letting Baekhyun have his way, just feel as Baekhyun comes up with many ways to drive him crazy. When he turns to Baekhyun to approve the choice, he realizes Baekhyun’s eyes are on the collar collection, his eyes curious if a bit guarded. Chanyeol could pretend he doesn’t notice. But if this is something they need to talk about ...

“Baekhyun,” he says lowly, touching his back cautiously. Baekhyun jumps away from the display, eyes wide, caught, and if his ears were visible, they’d definitely would be pushed to his head again. His tail is probably all bristly in his wide pants leg. “Hey,” Chanyeol murmurs, even quieter, and holds out a hand to Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes it, slowly, steps closer. “Do you want to tell me something?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head, staying quiet, then gives Chanyeol a slow measured smile, clearly wanting to steer the attention elsewhere. “So, I can tell you like the handcuffs,” he says, crowding Chanyeol’s personal space. Chanyeol nods slowly, still wondering if he should push. 

“Yeah,” he breathes out in the end. “Let’s see how long before we lose the keys,” he adds, and Baekhyun chuckles, relieved, butts his head against Chanyeol’s arm. 

“We’re getting the pink vibrator over there too,” he only says, and Chanyeol knows Baekhyun enjoys the way Chanyeol’s ears grow red at the idea. It’s so big, much bigger than anything in the small collection of toys they have at home. 

This time though, Chanyeol doesn’t forget, and the next time Baekhyun’s out for the evening without him, he researches his options. He worries this could still go very wrong, but this is Baekhyun. Chanyeol would give him the world if he could, and Baekhyun knows, only makes use of this power occasionally. He will hopefully understand why Chanyeol’s pressed order on a thinner choker with a ring in the front and a bit of bling hanging from it. It has no bell or anything like a name tag, a piece of jewelry more than anything else, and it would look wonderful on Baekhyun’s neck regardless. It’s understated, far from the straightforward contraption on Sehun’s neck or the sturdy designs in the sex shop. 

 

They’re getting ready for bed, three weeks later, when Chanyeol finally gathers the courage to pull the long thin gift box from the nightstand. It’s too late when he realizes he should have probably done this over a glass of wine in the living room, when they are fully dressed, and not when Baekhyun’s soft, pink from the bath, still only in his bathrobe and chatting away about their weekend plans, excited and somehow vulnerable. He quiets when he sees Chanyeol’s holding something and Chanyeol clears his throat. 

“I ... “ Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say even if he practiced so many times. 

“Is this a present?” Baekhyun asks, and he sounds more excited than suspicious, for now. 

“It could be, if you want it. You can throw it at my head if you don’t,” Chanyeol gets out quickly. 

“Why would I do that?” Baekhyun asks, scooting closer to Chanyeol on the bed. He takes the box from Chanyeol's now very tight grip. 

“I love when you spoil me,” Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol gulps. 

“Wait, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol covers Baekhyun’s hand on the box. “Just,” Chanyeol takes a deep breath. “Okay, I just want to say that this doesn’t mean anything you don’t want it to mean. And if you never wear it, ever, that’s fine. You can trash it or keep it or whatever.” 

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, now starting to look a bit suspicious. “What on earth,” he mumbles. Chanyeol drops his sweaty palm from Baekhyun’s hand, and Baekhyun slowly opens the long box. He gasps at first, his eyes fixed on the choker inside. 

“As I said, I. Well I saw you looking and if this was something that you would want, I figured--” Chanyeol closes his mouth. He’s not making things better with his blabbing. Baekhyun touches the leather of the choker carefully, and after what feels like forever he pulls it out. 

“I didn’t know how to ask,” he murmurs. “I … it’s not very me thing, right?” he asks. Audible depreciation in his voice. “But then it _is_ apparently a very _me_ thing, I realized lately. But you, you are always so careful. I didn’t know what I wanted, really,” Baekhyun exhales. 

Chanyeol watches him carefully, listens and he thinks just maybe, maybe he’s not going to get kicked out on the street tonight. 

“You can tell me anything,” he whispers, sliding a hand carefully to Baekhyun’s thigh. “Yeah?” 

Baekhyun slowly looks up from the choker. “Put it on,” he only says. His eyes are dark, intense. Chanyeol’s hands shake as he picks it up, and Baekhyun turns his torso so he’s facing the other way. Chanyeol fumbles with the tiny snap hook and he can feel the goosebumps rising on the back of Baekhyun’s back. But to his surprise, Baekhyun doesn’t cover, instead he purrs, suddenly, and Chanyeol’s hands freeze on his neck. 

“Oh?“ he breathes out, and finally manages to hook the chain together, smoothing his hands down Baekhyun’s shoulders after the choker falls into place. Baekhyun does bolt then, but only to the mirror in the corner of their bedroom. He stands there, back to Chanyeol, bathrobe falling off his shoulders, touching the bling chain on the front of the choker. 

“A ring?” he says, finally turning to Chanyeol. He’s breathtaking, his voice low, chest heaving, neck red, the choker stark black against his skin. 

“I figured it could be like a promise,” Chanyeol says. 

“It’s so ... ,” Baekhyun runs his fingers around his throat and down the neck where the tiny chain is laying between his clavicles.

Chanyeol is still wary of saying something wrong, but decides to be honest. “It looks lovely.” 

Baekhyun pounces. In a flash, Chanyeol has a lapful of him, bathrobe pooled around his hips and Baekhyun’s nose in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, licking and biting. Chanyeol groans, holds still, barely breathes. When Baekhyun pulls away to look at the hickey he’s just given Chanyeol, he lets Chanyeol take a look at him too, his soft skin glowing, eyes shining, lips slick and red, Adam's apple moving under the choker, cock hard. He’s stunning and Chanyeol tightens his hands on Baekhyun’s waist. 

“I’ll wear it. All the time,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol gulps, because he doesn’t think he will ever be able to not think of Baekhyun like he’s now when he sees the choker on him. 

“You don’t have to,” he whispers. 

“I want to. Okay? I really, really want to.” This time, Baekhyun licks right into Chanyeol’s mouth. 

Everything happens too fast then, and it’s overwhelming. Chanyeol only knows the feeling of Baekhyun, plaint, soon rubbing his ass against Chanyeol's cock through his pajama bottoms, kissing and licking everywhere, and purring. His tail is wrapped around Chanyeol’s wrist, sometimes pulling at it to where Baekhyun wants Chanyeol’s hand, and the need builds too fast. 

Chanyeol’s not sure how he manages to drag his pajama bottoms down his legs because Baekhyun refuses to leave his lap, rolling his hips more insistently and mewling. Chanyeol only caresses his sides, his chest, plays with his nipples, thinks he could come just like this, with his cock now rubbing between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. Baekhyun though wants it all, and he’s soon gripping Chanyeol’s cock and sinking on it, just like that. He’s slick and hot and tight, and moans loud while Chanyeol just holds onto his hips, tries to steady him, hold him still at least for a little until they both adjust to the suffocating heat. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun groans, and Chanyeol kisses up his long neck, tongue licking around the ring on the choker, mouthing along the edges of the leather. 

“Just hold on for a bit,” he says, but Baekhyun’s positively shivering now, vibrating in his lap. His nails scratch against Chanyeol's scalp as he pulls Chanyeol up by the hair, kisses him again, deep and wet. 

“Mine,” Baekhyun murmurs against Chanyoel’s mouth, and then he pulls away, lifting his hips up despite Chanyeol still trying to stop him, and sinks back down. He purrs in pleasure this time, arching back, arms on Chanyeol’s thighs behind him, and starts rolling his hips, fast, uncaring. 

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun narrows his eyes, tongue peaking out of his mouth while he concentrates, his voice getting hoarse on his moans. His chest is glistening with sweat now, and the choker’s chain against his collarbones glints in the low light of their bedroom lamps. He’s breathtaking and he’s riding Chanyeol’s cock with clear intent. Chanyeol’s stomach knots tighter, the building pleasure making it hard to breathe. He only keeps touching Baekhyun, but avoids his cock, hard, leaking, bobbing between them. 

“Fuck, just, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun groans, sounding a bit frustrating. This is not enough for him now, as he tries to lift and roll his hips all at once, and Chanyeol runs his fingers up his chest again. It’s a scary idea, but he hooks one finger underneath the ring on the front of the choker and pulls, just a little, because he doesn’t want to break it. 

Baekhyun shudders though and goes, willingly, until he’s sitting up again, chest to chest with Chanyeol. 

“Yours,” he says this time, and Chanyeol's eyes widen. It may have been an implication of this present, that Baekhyun too wants to belong, but he didn’t want to assume. He groans, hiding his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder, teeth scraping as Baekhyun breathes raggedly, mostly still for a moment, as if frozen. Then Chanyeol kisses up Baekhyun’s neck, along the choker again, managing to slide lower against the head of the bed. He takes Baekhyun with him, and like this he can push up into Baekhyun better. He does so, once, twice before he murmurs into Baekhyun’s ear.

“Mine.” 

Baekhyun jolts in his laps, hands closing around Chanyeol’s arms, nails scratching down his biceps. 

“Yes,” he moans and then starts moving again, setting a quick pace, lifting up and falling back down, taking Chanyeol’s cock deeper still as Chanyeol meets him halfway. “Yes, yes,” he keeps chanting and then “Chanyeol, yours, yes.” 

Chanyeol only holds Baekhyun's hips and runs his other hand through Baekhyun's hair and down his spine. He stops just over his tail and presses there, knowing Baekhyun secretly loves that, even if Chanyeol’s seen him kick a guy where it hurt in a bar in college for trying the same thing. Now though, Baekhyun purrs again, shivering appart, coming untouched against Chanyeol’s stomach. He slumps almost immediately, his muscles still spasming a little, his ass clenching around Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol pushes up into him, fast now, Baekhyun bouncing and mewling and purring still. He grabs for Chanyeol’s hand, moves it from his hip to his neck. Chanyeol only slides his fingers under the collar again, and Baekhyun whines loudly, squeezes Chanyeol’s cock inside him and pulls the orgasm from him. 

It takes a while to catch their breaths, in part because Baekhyun licks into Chanyeol's mouth again and won’t let up, nibbling at Chanyeol’s lips, sucking at his tongue, purring into their kisses. Chanyeol only slides even lower down the bed so they’re completely lying on it, throwing a blanket over them. 

“I love you,” he murmurs at last into the kiss, because he really needs to say that, to make sure Baekhyun knows that’s all it is. Baekhyun hides his face into Chanyeol’s chest, rubs against it again. Chanyeol only scratches lightly behind his ears. 

“I want another one,” Baekhyun says, fast and jumbled, and it takes a moment for Chanyeol to realize what he’s talking about. 

“What?” he stills asks, confused. 

“Like, I love this one. It’s not too obvious and maybe I won’t wear it literally all the time, but I can wear it whenever. It’s kind of perfect.” Baekhyun sighs, his own fingers playing with the ring on the choker as he looks for the words. Chanyeol kisses the top of his head, in encouragement. “But when it’s just the two of us, at home, or like this, I want another one,” Baekhyun finally continues, in a rush. “Proper collar, that you can really pull at as you fuck me. I want a chunky one, that can be loose or tight, depending on how I feel that day. So when I want to, I can almost choke on it, to remind myself that, that …” at this he fumbles again. 

“That you’re mine? That I have you?” Chanyeol whispers, fascinated. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathes out, but he’s tensed. 

“And that I’m yours,” Chanyeol adds, trying to ease Baekhyun. That’s what Chanyeol wants it to mean, anyway. 

Baekhyun relax, then says, even faster than his previous request. “You can put your name on it.”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol feels a jolt of dark want run through him. 

Baekhyun chuckles then, completely relaxed now and heavy against Chanyeol. “Yes,” he agrees, but then he smooths his hands down and up Chanyeol's sides, crosses them on Chanyeol's chest and puts his chin on them, looking at Chanyeol like that. 

“Thank you,” he mutters. “For doing this. For understanding ... not judging.” 

“I’d never,” Chanyeol’s fast to say. 

“I know,” Baekhyun smiles, and right now he’s like a cheshire cat, tail moving contently against their tangled legs, ears perky, red, swollen lips stretched in a content smile. “So thank you.” 

Chanyeol just hugs him closer, tickling Baekhyun under his chin then petting his back again. Baekhyun purrs and drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
